Ed, Edd n Eddy Crossover pilots
by Petrus C Visagie
Summary: 4 Different pilots of 4 different crossovers with Eds. Ed, Edd n Eddy x Digimon/Steven Universe/Yu-Gi-Oh/Fairy Tail. You decide.


**Ed, Edd n Eddy: Crossover Pilot Episodes**

 **Hi everyone, here come new stories for your entertainment. I'm currently struggling with my One Piece story, so I've decided to write another story until then. I've decided to do something that I always wanted to do. I'm going to write a crossover about my very first cartoon that I've ever watched, Ed, Edd n Eddy. I have about 4 crossover ideas with the Eds, and unfortunately I can't write them all. So here's how it's going to work. I'm going to write a short story of each crossover. Then which ever story gets the most likes will win. Alright let's begin.**

 **Ed, Edd n Eddy X Digimon**

One fine Autumn day in the peaceful town of Peach Creak, rang the final bell of the Junior High school. The front doors of the school suddenly flew open with kids rushing to get out of the building. It was a long week, so the kids were looking forward to a relaxing weekend. Especially three boys.

The one who wore a black hat and a brown sweater was Edd ( or what his friends called him, Double-D). The one walking next him had a goofy grin, yellow skin and wore a green jacket, this was Ed. And the one walking between them was the shortest one, and the leader of the group. This was Eddy.

The group of three was busy walking on the sidewalk, heading towards the Cul-de-sac. Eddy was in front of the group walking with a smug look on his face.

"Well Eddy, you seem awfully cheerful today." Exclaimed Double-D.

"Of course Sockhead, for once I wasn't given detention on a Friday." Said Eddy, with a smile full of pride.

"Hey, why don't you guys come to my house? We can have an awesome sleepover." Suggested Eddy to his two best friends.

"Party at Eddy's house!" Ed threw his hands in the air and screamed with much joy.

"You and Ed can go, I'll have to pass on this event." Exclaimed Double-D. Eddy suddenly stopped turned around to face his friend.

"What, why? Dontcha wanna have an awesome time?" Eddy asked for Double-D with a confused look. Ed also began staring at Double-D with puppy dog eyes.

"It's not that Eddy. I would like finish my school project that's due on Monday." Double-D explained himself.

"Come on Double-D, you've got the whole weekend. Come chill with us tonight." Said Eddy trying to convince his friend.

"Sorry Eddy, but I will definitely have time tomorrow night." Exclaimed Double- D.

"Whatever." Said Eddy as they started walking again, with his hands in his pockets. Two kids,Kevin and Rolf were a few feet behind the Eds, and Kevin was having his own problems.

"Stupid phone!" screamed Kevin in frustration.

"What is the matter Kevin?" Asked Rolf who was next to him.

"The new phone my dad bought me is acting funny." Explained Kevin while showing his phone to Rolf.

"All Rolf sees are a lot of numbers." Said Rolf looking at the phone.

"Exactly, I can't text or call anyone. It shows these ones and zeros." Said Kevin.

Later that night, Double-D was busy working on his project in his room. But he couldn't complete it because he was missing some information. He tried to use the internet, but to no avail. His computer wasn't working, in fact it looked as if it was malfunctioning. It kept showing computer codes, that not even Double-D understood.

"I just don't understand. Why is my computer behaving like this." Double-D tried to think of a solution for his situation, but none came to mind.

"Maybe I should leave it. I'll tackle this dilemma in the morning….. I really have to stop talking to myself." That was the last thing Double-D said before he went to bed.

During the night, Double-D's computer somehow turned on by itself. The screen just kept showing computer codes. But a figure started to appear on the screen that was made of codes.

Early in the morning, Double-D was sound asleep until his alarm woke him up. But that's not the only sound he heard.

"Aaugh please stop! You're hurting my ears!" Said a voice.

Double-D slowly opened his eyes, and say that a bird was on the night stand. And the bird was trying to turn off the alarm. The bird had dark grey feathers, red tail feathers, and wore a purple vest. And it pick up the alarm clock with his wings.

"Where's the off switch on this thing?" Said the bird as he examined it. This however caught Double-D off-guard and he shot straight out of the bed screaming.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

This in turn also scared the bird, he shot straight into the air trying to fly away. But he hit the ceiling with his head, this caused him to fall to the floor below Double-D's window. Double-D kept staring at the bird when it was below his window. The bird placed his wings over his ears and shut his eyes tight.

"Please shut it off." The bird pleaded with Double-D. Double-D then realized that the alarm was still ringing, so he quickly turned it off. The bird then let out a sigh of relief, and stood back up on his own feet.

"Good thing that's over. It's nice to meet you." Said the bird with a smile while waving his right wing.

Double-D just kept on staring at the bird with disbelief. He then thought it was a prank from Eddy, because he didn't go to his sleepover. His train of thoughts was interrupted by a knock on the door.

 _KNOCK KNOCK_

"Hey Double-D, ya up yet?" Double-D recognized that voice, it was Eddy. He went to the door and opened it, and saw his two friends. Each of them had a surprise to show him.

Behind Eddy was a little blue dragon, that had a white underside, two little red horns on its head and two tiny wings on its back. Ed was holding a turtle in his arms like a teddy bear. The turtle had green skin, it wore a blue helmet and had a yellow circle on its chest. Double-D just looked at them with his mouth wide open.

"When me and Ed woke up, we found these things right next to us." Exclaimed Eddy, pointing towards the Dragon with his thumb.

"I have a name." The dragon responded, looking a bit annoyed.

Double-D quickly grabbed them and pulled them into his room. So that no one else could see. The Eds were gathered together and in front of them were the three creatures they found. The two groups just stared at each other silently. Eddy was the first one to speak.

"Alright just what in the world are you?" Eddy asked the three creatures.

"I'm Dracomon." Said the dragon.

"I'm Falcomon." Said the bird.

"And I'm Kamemon." Said the turtle.

"And we're digimon, digital monsters." Said all of them in unison.

…

"What the heck's a digimon?"

 **Ed, Edd n Eddy X Steven Universe**

It was a long day at Peach Creak Junior High School. So the final bell rung, the kids couldn't wait to get home. Eddy was the first one to run out the doors with great speed.

"Come on guys keep up." Said Eddy to his two friends while still running. Right behind him was Ed in a good mood as usual. Behind him was Double-D, who was quickly running out of breath.

"Eddy please…. _huff…._ slowdown." Said Double-D to his friend who was in the lead.

"No way, we gotta get to the candy store!" Eddy replied.

"Why?" Double-D asked.

"I found this quarter during gym class! So we gotta get there before it closes, or else we won't get a jawbreaker!" Eddy answered his question, Double-D just rolled his eyes.

"I like jawbreakers guys." Said Ed.

The Eds kept on running, trying to get to the store before it closes. Eddy decided to take a shortcut through the forest. Double-D and Ed followed him shortly after. Eddy kept running with a steady pace. He quickly dug into his pockets to see if he still had the quarter. He took it out and then smiled at the precious item in his hand.

"You're my ticket to Sweet City ba…"

 _Cluck Cluck_

Suddenly a white blur came out of nowhere and took the quarter out of Eddy's hand. Realizing the quarter was gone, Eddy immediately stopped in his tracks. He started franticly look around for his quarter.

"I swear I just had it, maybe I dropped it. For crying out loud…..OOOOOFFF."

Eddy was suddenly knocked over by Ed and Double-D who ran straight into him. Eddy who was below the pile of Eds began to grow angry, but before he could scream at them he noticed something standing in front of him. It was a white chicken and it had a quarter in its beak.

"Hey that stupid bird stole my quarter!" Eddy scolded at the bird staring at him mockingly.

 _Cluck Cluck_

"Chicken?" The chicken's clucking caught the attention of certain Ed. Ed then looked at the chicken, and I smile grew on Ed's face. This made the chicken nervous. The chicken then suddenly ran into the forest.

"I love chickens!" Screamed Ed, giving chase to the chicken.

"Ed wait!" Double-D started to run after Ed.

"Don't lose that bird Lumpy!" Eddy ordered his friend. He quickly got up and ran after them. Eddy easily caught up with Double-D, and they were running side by side. As they continued to run, they ventured deeper and deeper into the woods. The forest was starting to look unfamiliar, they never went this far into the woods. This made Double-D nervous.

"I don't like the looks of this Eddy. Maybe we should…."

"No way Sockhead. We gotta get that quarter back." Said Eddy, interrupting Double-D's sentence.

"WWWAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

"ED!" After hearing their friend scream, Double-D and Eddy picked up the pace and ran faster. The two Eds came to a clearing in the forest, and the forest floor was covered in leaves. They started to franticly look around for their big friend. Eddy immediately saw the chicken standing in the middle of the clearing, with the quarter still in its beak.

"You, give me back my quarter!" Eddy then charged straight for the chicken.

"Eddy wait!" Double-D started to run after him. But out of nowhere, they fell into a large hole that was covered by leaves.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

They both eventually landed on solid ground, and found themselves in a cave. Eddy, moaning in pain was the first one to get up.

"Ow my aching back." Eddy then placed his hands on his back and looked up. He could see the light at the entrance. At this time Double-D was also getting up.

"Stupid bird, you're gonna pay for this!" Eddy scolded the chicken who was still up at the entrance.

"Double-D!" Suddenly out of nowhere Ed grabbed Double-D into a big bear hug .

"That chicken was mean Double-D. He tricked me and made me fall down this hole." Ed started to sob and squeeze Double-D even tighter. While this was happening, Eddy was trying to climb his way back up, but he kept sliding down or fell.

"It's okay Ed, everything's okay." Double-D patted Ed's back, trying to comfort him.

"Hey ladies, stop your yapping and help me out." Said Eddy, after he already fell close to a dozen times.

"Oh yeah, I found something cool." Exclaimed Ed, he then let go of Double-D ran deeper into the cave.

"Not again, Ed wait!" Double-D quickly gave chase. Eddy was busy climbing and then he saw them running.

"Hey, I said come help me!" After saying that, Eddy lost his footing and fell to the ground again.

After a few minutes, Double-D finally found Ed. Double-D was desperately trying to gasp for air. He wanted to ask Ed why he ran, but then he saw why. Eddy finally came onto the scene covered in dirt, and looking annoyed. He found Ed and Double-D just blankly staring at something.

"Thanks for the help guys, and why are you two sooo….." Eddy started speaking to them sarcastically, until Double-D turned Eddy's face. In front of the Eds was a giant metal door, and painted on the door were four diamonds. Pink, blue, yellow and white.

The Eds stared silently, until Eddy spoke. "Double-D, what is this?"

"I don't know Eddy." Was all the smart Ed could say.

"I wanna see more!" Screamed Ed, as he rammed right through the door. Double-D and Eddy started to panic, and they went through the door by using Ed's hole. When they got inside everything was pitch black, they couldn't see a thing.

"Darn it Ed, what's wrong with you? I swear we need to get you a leash." Said Eddy, sounding somewhat annoyed. When no answer came, Double-D and Eddy tried looking for Ed. They couldn't find anything, until they saw a faint blue light. The two Eds started to walk towards the light, hoping that Ed would be there.

And sure enough, they were correct. Right below the light, was an awestruck Ed. As they walked closer, they could see what was emitting the glow. Floating in the air was some kind of bubble, and inside that bubble was a blue gem. The Eds just stood there in awe, until Eddy grabbed the bubble. This caught Double-D's attention.

"Eddy what are you doing?!" Double-D questioned his friend, with a tone of panic in his voice.

"Forget about the quarter, this baby will buy us the whole store. Ed, bust this open." Exclaimed Eddy with a big smile, as he gave the bubble to Ed.

"Gotcha Eddy." Ed saluted, and then tried to bust the bubble.

"Eddy what are you thinking?! We don't know anything about that thing!" Double-D tried to reason with Eddy.

"What's there to know about it? It's pretty, it's shiny and it's gonna make us rich." Exclaimed Eddy.

"Eddy look where we are! I don't like our situation one bit, I thinks it's best if we just….."  
 _POP_

Double-D was interrupted by the sound of something popping. He and Eddy then looked at Ed, who held the glowing gem in his hand. Eddy was about to take the gem, but suddenly the ground started to shake. The area in which they were in started to lit up. The gem in Ed's hand started to float in the air, and it started glowing brighter. By this time the entire area was lit, and it revealed to be some kind of chamber that was made of blue crystals. The gem that was floating started to change its form. A white figure came out of the gem, and it appeared to be female. When the white light from the figure faded, it's true form could be seen.

It appeared to be some kind of young women, she had light blue skin, she had shoulder long blond hair, and she wore dark blue spandex. She's looked about the age of a teenager and was about Ed's height. And the gem was at her bellybutton. The strange being started to descent, and when her feet touched the floor she opened her eyes. She saw three dumbfounded Eds just staring at her.

"AAAHHH! Intruders!" She screamed with a frightened tone. She then tripped and landed on her backside. She frantically crawled to a corner, and was shaking immensely.

The Eds had one thought in their minds.

' _What was going on?'_

 **Ed, Edd n Eddy X Yu-Gi-Oh**

Have you ever believed that there is more to the world, than meets the eye? Have you ever wondered if magic was real? Can a mere card game, have a deeper meaning? Sit still and listen, to the story about three boys and a card game .

Our story begins at Peach Creak Junior High School, during a perfectly normal day. But it wasn't a normal day for some of the students. Many of the teachers were absent and many classes were left unsupervised. Normally the kids would go berserk and tare the classroom apart, but not this time. Inside the classroom all the students were gathered around at one table, except for our three heroes.

Ed, Edd n Eddy were looking at the group of children with great curiosity. They didn't want to be left out, as usual. So they decided to see what their class was up to.

"Excuse me Nazz, but what is all the commotion about?" Double-D asked the blond beauty as they approached.

"Oh hey guys, nothing much. Kevin's just busy winning some kid." Nazz responded casually.

"In what?" Eddy asked with much curiosity.

"In Duel Monsters, duh." Exclaimed Nazz with her back towards them.

"Drool Monsters?" Ed asked. Nazz then turned around and gave the Eds a dumbfounded look.

"You dudes are **so** behind, Duel Monsters is like the hottest fad right now. And Kevin is the king at it." After Nazz finished her sentence, Eddy frowned in annoyance. He hated when people called themselves king, because in his eyes he was the only king.

"Aaaaww man I lost?" Before Eddy could say anything a voice came from the table. The Eds then saw a kid standing up, and he immediately walked out of the classroom. With his head hung in shame. Everyone's attention was drawn back to the table as they heard laughter coming from it.

"Hahahahahaha, well that was easy. Okay, who's next?" Exclaimed Kevin with an arrogant smirk, sitting proudly at the table with his arms crossed.

"Rolf would like to congratulate Kevin with armpit rub of victory!" Said the blue haired country boy with much enthusiasm.

"Uh no thanks, I'm good." Exclaimed Kevin with a nervous smile. All the students where complimenting Kevin on another successful duel.

"HEY KING!" A loud voice came piercing through everyone's ears. They groaned in pain looked towards Eddy.

"What do you want dorky?" Kevin asked mockingly.

"You know what I want, I wanna beat you. So let's do this!" Said Eddy, letting his pride get in the way of thinking. He never played the game before, nor did he have a deck.

"Wait a minute, you never played this game before. Think about this, there's no need to for this." Double-D tried to reason with him, but his words fell on deaf ears.

"Relax Double-D, there's no way I'm gonna lose." Said Eddy with much arrogance. Double-D could just roll his eyes and watch his friend humiliate himself again.

"Really? Tell you what, I'll give you my deck. Just to show you that even with the strongest cards you can never beat me. Hey Johnny can I borrow your deck?" Said Kevin mockingly towards Eddy. Then Johnny gave his deck to him.

"Big mistake shovel chin. Now you'll see who's the real king of ghoul monsters!" Shouted Eddy.

"Duel monsters Eddy." Said Double-D trying to correct him.

(50 duels later)

School had ended and everybody left for home. Well almost everybody. Eddy was still at the table banging his head, with Ed and Double-D behind him. Eddy had lost every duel between him and Kevin, and he just couldn't understand why. The whole game was confusing, and the fact that math was involved made things worst. Double-D was about say something, when an unexpected voice stopped him.

"You know Eddy, Plank says if you had your own deck you would've beaten Kevin easily." Said Johnny standing at the doorway with his wood friend in his arms. Eddy then suddenly ran towards Johnny and grabbed him by the shoulders.

"Alright spill it! Where can you find your own cards!?" Eddy screamed and started shaking Johnny.

"You can buy cards at the new game shop. It recently opened up right next to the candy store." Johnny answered with a shaky voice. Eddy then dropped Johnny and looked towards his two friends.

"Alright boys, empty your pockets. We're going to do some shopping." Exclaimed Eddy.

"Hurray!" Screamed Ed throwing his arms in the air. Double-D just let out a deep sigh.

(later)

The Eds were busy running towards the new store and Eddy was leading the way.

"Eddy, I don't understand. We have enough money to buy jawbreakers for each of us. Why do we have to buy these cards?" Double-D asked.

"I hate being left out Double-D! And most of all, I hate it when shovel chin makes a fool of me! This is how I'm gonna get him back!" Screamed Eddy looking back towards Double-D.

"Land ho!" Ed let out an exciting scream. Beyond the horizon the new store came in view. The game shop was just as if not more colourful than the candy store. Above the store was sign which red Ace's Games. But Eddy was in such a hurry that he just stormed into the building.

"GIVE ME THE BEST CARDS YOU GOT!" Eddy slammed the door opened and screamed at an empty room. Ed and Double-D finally caught up and entered the store.

"Eddy…..show…..some….manners." Said Double-D while trying to catch his breath. Double-D then started to examine his surroundings. The interior was also very colourful, a large variety of games were available for purchase. From board games to videogames, and Ed was busy staring at a box of cards on the shelf. Double-D noticed that the shelf was stocked with Duel monster cards. Eddy was frantically walking back and forth trying to find the right cards.

"I'm coming, I'm coming."

From the back door behind the counter came a young adult. He had long black hair and he wore a black shirt, blue jeans and red sneakers.

"Welcome to Ace's Games, I'm Ace how can I help you." Said the man with a warm smile. Eddy ran towards the counter and slammed his hands down .

"Give me the best cards you got old man!" Eddy demanded.

"Wow wow chill. Let me guess, you lost a game of Duel Monsters and now you wanna get back at the guy that bested you." Responded Ace with a calm voice.

"Why yes sir, how did you….."

"Okay first off, my name is not 'sir'. I'm a few years older than you, so call me Ace. And to answer your question, I know that face from anywhere." Ace interrupted Double-D with his mellow voice.

"Good then give me…."

"You don't know how to play the game, do you?" Ace asked with his eyebrow raised. Eddy was completely dumbfounded, he wanted to say something but was cut off by Ace again.

"Let's begin with the basics, first you need to understand the field….."

( 2 hours later)

"…and that's how effect monsters work." Ace then looked up and saw a comical scene. Ed was still busy staring at that one box with a smile, Double-D was busy taking notes and Eddy was asleep on the counter. Ace couldn't help but smile at this trio. Eddy then woke up.

"Can you just give us some cards already?" Asked Eddy sounding rather annoyed. Ace then took a deep breath and let out a smile.

"You have to pick your own cards, or maybe. Your cards have to pick you." Exclaimed Ace. Having that statement, Double-D and Eddy gave him a doubtful expression. Double-D and Eddy started scouting around for cards, but Ed still stayed at one place. Ace walked up towards Ed and place his hand on his shoulder.

"Hey big guy, whatcha looking at?" Ace then looked on the counter and saw Ed was staring at an Elemental Hero starter deck. Ace then looked back at Ed with a warm smile.

"So you like super heroes?" Ace asked.

"Oh yeah they're awesome, and he's really nice." Exclaimed Ed. Ace looked back at the deck, and then back at Ed. Ace then picked up the box and gave it to Ed.

"You know what, here you go. Just wait for a minute, I'll give you some booster packs too." Said Ace, as he walked towards a few boxes. Double-D finally realized something.

"Oh dear, we can't afford that." Double-D quickly said before they overspend their money.

"Since this is your first time here, it's on the house. Starter decks, booster packs, you name it. There's just one condition." The Eds were quiet, waiting to hear what the catch was.

"Have fun."

(moments later)

The Eds were now walking home with their own decks in hand. Eddy was very prideful with his deck, knowing that it would beat Kevin one day. The Eds walked off into the sunset, the day was over and a new adventure was beginning. The adventure, that made them a legend.

 **Ed, Edd n Eddy X Fairy Tail**

In a land far, far away, lies the kingdom of Peachria , a small peaceful nation of 10 million, and a place filled with magic! Found in every home, bought and sold in every marketplace, for most, magic is merely a tool, a mundane part of everyday life. For some, however, magic is an art, and they have devoted their lives to its practice. These are the mages. Banded together into magical guilds they apply their skills in search of fame and fortune. Many such guilds dot the landscape of Peachria. But there is a certain guild in a certain town that soars high above the rest, one from which countless legends have been born… a guild that will no doubt continue to create legends well into the future. Its name… is Fairy Tail.

And in this guild are the most unique mages of all.

Eddy: This mage has a hot temper that matches his magic. He is a Fire Dragon Slayer, and proud of it. Always trying to think of new ways to proof to everyone that he's the best. It often doesn't go well. He also loves money, and a lot of it.

Ed: This lovable oath isn't very smart, but he has a big heart. And he uses his raw strength to help his friends. This mage is an expert in take-over magic, shape shifting into various monsters he's faced in the past.

Edd/Double-D: This mage is highly intelligent and specializes in scripture magic. He is friends with Eddy and Ed, and he always tries to prevent them from doing something stupid.

Sarah: This mage is Ed's little sister, and her hot temper is even worse than Eddy's. She uses her take-over magic to help her friend Jimmy, or to beat up her idiotic big brother.

Jimmy: This mage is very shy and nervous. He specializes in Pict magic, and spends his free time with his friends Sarah and Nazz.

Nazz: This blond beautiful mage is a celestial wizard. She spends her day as a waitress in the guild. Serving everyone drinks, food and pleasant smiles. She might look fragile, but don't mistaken her for a pushover.

Johnny: This mage uses wood magic and carries around his best friend Plank. He likes to hang around and feels over protective over nature and their creatures.

Rolf: This blue haired country mage uses staffs and medallions that have magic abilities. He is an S-class mage, and likes to tell the other members the importance of hard labor. He enjoys the company of his farm animals, he also enjoys eating meat.

Snow: She is an S-class mage and uses ice-make magic. She likes to tease Eddy about how weak he is, and they constantly fight each other. And this white haired teenager always wins.

Kevin: This tough punk is also an S-class mage that uses requip magic. He likes to show off his status and brags about it. He constantly tries to flirt with the female mages, with no success. And he loves his magical powered bike.

Terre: The most silent mage in the guild. She's always busy reading a book, and she uses earth magic. This blond girl hardly speaks to anyone, so there isn't much known about her.

Makarov: This small elderly man with the long beard is the guild master. He is the strongest mage in the guild and would to anything to protect his 'children'. But he can also be playful and lighthearted, like any good father.

This is the Fairy Tail guild , where legends are made and destinies are forged. Will you join us on this magical journey?

 **I know it's been well over a few months, but I'm back and ready to write some stories. Please tell me which one of these crossovers you would like to see. And don't worry, Lucy and her pirate crew will be back, I'm not dropping the story. Have a nice day, and please don't kill me.**


End file.
